1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus capable of printing an image on an envelope, a control method thereof, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus generally includes one or more paper storage units. The printing apparatus feeds sheets stored in the paper storage unit one by one, and forms an image on it. The size of paper stored in each paper storage unit can be set. For example, standard sizes such as A4 and B4, and an arbitrary size such as 210 mm×290 mm can be set. As a special standard size, an envelope size can also be set. Paper with a projection such as the margin (to be referred to as a flap hereinafter) of an envelope or the index portion of index paper is set so that the projection serves as the trailing end in the sub-scanning direction. With this setting, a paper area up to the projection (paper area excluding the projection) is handled as a standard size and printed. Also, a technique is known for setting an envelope so that its flap serves as the leading end in the conveyance direction, recognizing a flap position by a sensor when the envelope is conveyed, and avoiding image misregistration (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-109492).
In general, an envelope is longer in the sub-scanning direction than in the main scanning direction. The printing time becomes long in a conventional method of setting the sub-scanning direction (long edge) of an envelope parallel to the conveyance direction, and conveying the envelope (this will be called short-edge feed).
The time taken to print can be shortened by setting an envelope so that its flap comes to the main scanning side, and conveying the envelope (this will be called long-edge feed). However, when a post-processing apparatus is connected to a printing apparatus which prints on an envelope, it is sometimes impossible to convey the envelope by long-edge feed and print. For example, when a post-processing apparatus is connected, only a conveyance path on which the interval between conveyance rollers is larger than the short edge of the envelope is used due to the connection of the post-processing apparatus. In this case, the envelope cannot be conveyed in the region where the interval between the conveyance rollers is larger than the short edge of the envelope, so the envelope jams.